a letter to your heart
by risecchiwrites
Summary: Lu Xun got an unexpected text in a middle of the night from some kid who he can't seem to stop texting with. (texting au, fluff & crack ensues)
This is a text fic inspired by /works/4974943 by meruemsthighs on Ao3. Set in a modern universe.

Plain – Lu Xun

Bold – Zhu Ran.

* * *

 **[11.33 PM] so i heard youre available**

 **[11.33 PM] im also available. coincidence? i think not**

 **[11.34 PM] if youre up for it l e ts like meet up**

[11.37 PM] I'm sorry. Who is this?

 **[11.38 PM] the name s zhu ran but you can call me anytime!**

[11.38 PM] I'm really sorry to disappoint you, but I think you texted the wrong number.

 **[11.39 PM] tHIs is lu xun right?**

[11.41 PM] Do I know you?

 **[11.42 PM] no, but i think fate brought us together**

 **[11.42 PM] and by fate i mean someone named ling tong**

 **[11.43 PM] he knows a great deal of cuties and he s the one who gave me yo ur number**

[11.45 PM] Oh

 **[11.46 PM] im the ACE of the archery club in m y college**

 **[11.46 PM] and im also good at EVERYTHING ELSE!**

[11.48 PM] Then why are you single?

[11.48 PM] If that was your attempt on trying to woo girls, I'm not sure if it's going to work.

 **[11.49 PM] well thats**

 **[11.49 PM] uh**

[11.50 PM] Do you mind if I ask you something?

 **[11.50 PM] go ahead, no need to get all formal and stuff**

[11.51 PM] What exactly… did Ling Tong say about me?

 **[11.55 PM] that you re a fresh faced beauty and you look younger than you really are?**

[00.03 AM] Are you sure?

 **[00.05 AM] and polite and smart**

[00.12 AM] Even though I find that quite flattering, I think he forgot to mention a crucial detail.

[00.12 AM] I'm a guy.

* * *

 **[09.34 AM] there's one thing that i need to set straight**

 **[09.34 AM] i wasn't exactly sober when i sent you all those texts and i might have caused a big misunderstanding and for that im really sorry**

 **[09.35 AM] just for your information im really not that desperate it was just the alcohol talking**

[09.41 AM] I see, that kind of explains everything. It's not as if I'm bothered by that, nonetheless.

 **[09.43 AM] youre okay with being called cute? i thought you said youre a guy?**

[09.44 AM] It's more like… I'm used to it.

[09.44 AM] Oh and you said you were drunk? You must've drank a lot if you're that bold to text some random stranger.

[09.45 AM] Have you taken any meds yet? Drink a lot of water?

 **[09.45 AM] used to it? Lol ok**

 **[09.46 AM] yes and why are you concerned about a stranger like me**

 **[09.46 AM] it d be better if youre a woman tho**

 **[09.46 AM] not like im desperate or smth….**

[09.47 AM] I didn't mean to weird you off like that, it's my instinct kicking in, I suppose.

[09.47 AM] A lot of my friends usually wound up in my place drunk and I will always be the one who's obligated to take care of them.

[09.48 AM] Ling Tong is one of them, and he's a sociable person so I'm not surprised if I stumble upon someone who knows him.

 **[09.48 AM] he's got an IQ of a fish**

 **[09.48 AM] jellyfish**

[09.49 AM] Jellyfish doesn't have a brain.

 **[09.49 AM] him and Gan Ning both**

[09.50 AM] Then why are you still hanging out with them?

 **[09.50 AM] why are YOU?**

[09.51 AM] I'm not sure if I'm familiar with that Gan Ning person, but Ling Tong is pretty capable.

[09.51 AM] At times.

[09.52 AM] Just don't count on him that much.

 **[09.53 AM] don't worry, i won't.**

 **[09.56 AM] oh and im guessing he owes you an apology too**

[10.00 AM] Apology? For what?

 **[10.00 AM] well, he kinda sold you out?**

[10.02 AM] I don't really mind, after all I find you rather interesting.

[10.03 AM] In a wholly positive way, that is.

 **[10.05 AM] do you really have to send something so vaguely embarrassing?**

[10.06 AM] Ah, I'm sorry about that…

* * *

 **[13.13 PM] so did he apologize?**

[13.17 PM] No, did you ask him to?

 **[13.18 PM] yes**

[13.19 PM] As unnecessary as it may seem, I still want to thank you.

[13.19 PM] Oh I'm getting a text. I think it's him

 **[13.19 PM] you don't need to thank me, i just feel weirded out about sending you all those disturbing texts so**

 **[13.20 PM] what did he say?**

[13.24 PM] He apologize for giving out my numbers to someone I don't know and that you need to stop pestering him

[13.24 PM] And he asked me why are you still texting me, which I am also wondering.

 **[13.25 PM] huh**

 **[13.25 PM] what, i cant?**

[13.27 PM] Are you lonely, perhaps?

 **[13.28 PM] not! excuse you i have many friends**

 **[13.28 PM] im just bored since ive finished most of my assignments early.**

[13.31 PM] Zhu Ran, was it?

 **[13.34 PM] ? yes?**

[13.35 PM] So you're THE famous vice-captain of the archery club?

[13.35 PM] Apparently we attend the same college.

[13.35 PM] We probably walk past through each other a few times.

 **[13.36 PM] well, yeah i am! Its not that hard to distinguish a genius in a midst of commoners right**

 **[13.36 PM] but hey okay thats new so are you like in the same department with ling tong?**

[13.37 PM] That kind self-confidence is to be expected from a reigning champion :D

[13.37 PM] No, I'm an accountant student I just help him out with Math

 **[13.37 PM] omg no way he asked you to teach him math TOO?**

 **[13.38 PM] and yuck what is that, stop**

[13.38 PM] Stop what?

 **[13.39 PM] the smiley face**

[13.39 PM] Oh, he asked you for help too? You must be good with Math, then

[13.39 PM] I see, sorry I'll stop.

 **[13.40 PM] yeah**

 **[13.40 PM] probably better than most of the dimwits in this place**

[13.40 PM] Okay?

[13.42 PM] So what's your major?

 **[13.43 PM] biochemistry**

 **[13. 43 PM] but im good at other stuff too**

[13.44 PM] That's nice. I really do think you're an intellectual person though.

 **[13.45 PM] so that's why i don't understand as to why ling tong needs someone other than me to tutor him**

[13.47 PM] Um… Because he's an airhead?

 **[13.51 PM] listen lu xun, it doesn't matter whether youre an economic student or really cute, that doesn't mean im gonna lose to you**

[13.51 PM] Uh sure?

 **[13.52 PM] so you better not let down your guard**

* * *

Thus begin the one-sided rivalry between the two of them lol


End file.
